


矫正器

by missoctopus



Category: miflo
Genre: M/M, miflo - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:30:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missoctopus/pseuds/missoctopus
Summary: 乐乎因为一张矫正器的图片屏蔽我我非常委屈。本来想只发一个段子的，我要扩写！……然后在两百字的基础上加了五十个……（算个屁扩写）





	矫正器

图片，淘宝上的相关推荐

小东西是柔软的硅胶制品，第一眼看上去让人联想起儿时可以哈一口气按在玻璃上的吸盘粘勾。但是小东西的凸起更大一点。  
弗洛把它捏起来在胳膊上试了一下，空气被挤出，粘着一点水的矫正器嘬住胳膊，皮肉因为压差填满凸起处，完美贴合。  
看来有效。  
弗洛把它从胳膊上拿下来，放到一边。拉起上衣下摆，用下巴夹住。  
他放松下来，敏感的胸乳感受到了一丝凉意。弗洛碰了碰缩在乳晕里的乳头。被刺激到的乳头不情愿的变硬，却依旧没有挺立起来。  
弗洛忍着异样的感觉搓了搓这一小块不一样的软肉。用指腹夹住小心的拉扯一下，粉嫩的乳尖像是往常一样，极不情愿的从乳晕里探出头，遭受冷空气后又打算缩回去。  
但是这次弗洛没有给它机会。  
被捏紧排出空气的矫正器紧紧吸住乳粒，让它填满凸起，硅胶的底座吸住整个乳晕，牢牢地固定住。  
弗洛用同样的方法带上第二个。强行忽略敏感脆弱的乳尖传递给他的痒意和快感，套上衣服。  
硅胶足够柔软，可跟从没挺立过只藏在软乎乎的胸脯里的乳尖相比还是太粗糙。  
凸起和纠正器相链接的地方做工没有那么精细，磨红了乳头，可怜兮兮的小东西不明白它的主人为什么这么折磨它——让它从温暖的窝里站起来，还把它箍在一个硬邦邦的壳子里。  
时间过去一个下午，弗洛渐渐习惯了胸前时不时传来的摩擦感。他像往常一样在台上跑来跑去，跟着彩排，唱歌，乖乖的站好等着灯光师调光。  
直到米开来发现这件事——声明：米开来可没有掀别人衣服的怪癖。  
他只是像往常一样，在彩排结束后拥抱每个人。他大笑着拍弗洛的背，被推开后看到弗洛像受伤的兔子一样慌张的逃跑。  
米开来在更衣室堵住他。  
弗洛外套扣子解开一半，贴身的衬衫从领子里扯出来，正在揭开第一个矫正器。  
他挡着胸瞪着米开来。  
粉嫩的乳头被不透气的矫正器捂的湿漉漉，散着潮湿又暖和的热气。一个上午的矫正很有效，就算是接触到冷空气，乳尖都没有退回去的迹象。  
米开来给他施加难度。  
被粗糙的舌面碾压到软乎的胸脯上也没缩回去。  
但是弗洛被刺激的哽咽一下，抱住米开来的头瑟瑟发抖，在牙齿划过乳肉时狠狠打了个哆嗦。  
米开来在抬头前狠狠地嘬了一下发红的乳尖，然后把温热的舌伸进弗洛半张的嘴里。  
弗洛被压在更衣室角落里，外套脱掉一半，衬衫被扯到胸口，半个胸脯暴露在空气里被一只手大力揉捏。  
弗洛被亲的腿软，失去力气随着墙滑坐在放衣服的凳子上。他全部的力气都用来揪着米开来的领子，怕他一转身就跑掉。  
米开来抵着他的额头，呼出湿漉漉的气。  
弗洛吞咽两下口水，舔舔嘴唇想问什么，或者打个招呼。  
但是米开来把右膝盖挤在凳子上——弗洛腿中央唯一一块空地，再往前一点就是弗洛硬起来的阴茎。低下头咬住弗洛的舌尖继续亲他。  
米开来半张着嘴，吸住弗洛的舌头，像在吃一块快要融化的雪糕。  
更衣室拉着厚厚的帘子，米开来抚摸着弗洛，手指在另一个矫正器边缘打转，热气蒸出汗水，镜子被罩上一层模糊的雾。  
整个空间被水汽和热量包围，氧气的缺乏让弗洛眩晕，睁开眼睛看到米开来周围闪着星星。他拼命喘着气，露出一个惊喜的笑。  
“……我的星星。”  
他小声嘀咕着，松开一只手去抓，手指在触碰到米开来脸颊时停下，在潮湿温热的空气里捉住一滴汗珠。  
“……星星。”  
他看着米开来的眼睛。灯光很暗，镜子也被雾气盖住，光缓慢的流动在空气里。  
他的眼睛——像是一滴金棕色的墨水，滴落在白色的海洋里。黑色的瞳仁挤开金棕色，缓慢扩大，直到把弗洛的倒影完全笼罩住。  
“米开来，你看。我在星星里面。”  
弗洛傻乎乎的笑起来。  
米开来呼吸一窒，半跪在弗洛面前，把手拉到自己胸前。  
“你在这儿……一直在这儿。”

弗洛垂着头，手放在米开来头上，胡乱的抚摸着柔软的头发。  
米开来跪下来，避开牙齿，吞咽着硬挺的阴茎。一只手揉捏着蛋蛋，龟头压在喉咙口，前液滴下来，落舌面上，被吞到肚子里。  
弗洛靠在墙上极速的喘气，阴茎根部跳动两下。  
“米开来……”  
弗洛扯了扯他的头发——他坚持不了多久，他快射了。  
米开来得到信号后选择把头压的更低，埋进弗洛下腹部。龟头被喉咙裹紧，不知道是不是因为不适，弗洛受到毫无规则的挤压。  
弗洛挤出一滴眼泪，手指发麻。他发出呜咽，想合拢腿把米开来逼走，米开来掐住他的大腿根，吞咽的更深。  
弗洛哽咽了一下，把精液射进米开来的嘴里。  
米开来温顺的吞咽着，小心的舔弄不应期的阴茎，把残留的精液咽下去。  
他乖顺的像只宠物兔，舔着嘴角，用手摩擦着脸上的湿痕。然后又亲过来——弗洛尝到自己的味道，软舌心虚的在米开来嘴里剐蹭着，搅和出一丝水声。  
外套被拉开，胸乳在衬衫下被抓握住，另一个矫正器不知道什么时候被扯掉，滚落到地上还被米开来踩了一脚。  
湿漉漉的乳尖再一次被纳入口中，乳尖被叼住拉扯，另一边的被手指碾压。  
“米开来，米开来！等一下。”  
弗洛本来被摸的足够舒服，迷迷糊糊的像是快要睡着的猫咪。但是突然像想起什么挣扎着拽着米开来的外套。  
弗洛脑子突然清明起来，他瞪着沉默的米开来——他的手还抓在自己胸上。更衣室温度高的不正常，镜子上滚落水珠，将两个人的倒影折射的乱七八糟。  
米开来等了一会儿，慢慢的把手抽出来，垂着眼睛等弗洛说话。弗洛的喉结滚动了一下，他笨拙的弯腰捡起矫正器胡乱的塞进兜里。  
“我不想……”  
米开来抖了一下，像是被打了一鞭子。  
“……在这儿做。我们能去床上吗？”  
弗洛还在弯腰，揉搓硅胶制品。错过了米开来突然看向他的目光。  
“……这里不舒服。”


End file.
